


Crimson Flowers and April Showers

by Pastango



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This Was A Mistake. I Regret Nothing., haha april 14th is my birthday, it's short but we don't talk about that., just trust me, no happy endings here, the name of this document is 'i regret absolutely fucking nothing', this has the hanahaki disease, we die like men, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: He always liked hibiscus.Guess they didn't like him very much.





	Crimson Flowers and April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent angst fic.  
> no happy ending.

The day begins.  
It's still dark when he wakes up, feeling uncharacteristically nauseous.  
The feeling is familiar, of course, he's been feeling it for a few days, but tonight, it seems to have gotten worse.  
He coughs, and his throat feels like it tore open as something falls from his slightly agape mouth.  
A single petal, deep crimson only accentuated by the blood splatters.  
He knows the taste of blood when he feels it crawling up his throat.  
That can't be good.

~

He stays home the next day. His boss jokes about the rain getting him sick, but he knows better.  
He hangs up and internally curses himself for not telling someone about this.  
Something inside of him told him he shouldn't tell anyone.

~

The nausea first gripped his body when he bumped into _him_. _He_ apologized, hair gently ruffled by the gentle breeze tinted with the scent of April rain.  
He doesn't remember what _he_ looked like in full, only a few bits about _his_ hair and eye colour.  
The memories are too vague as he continues coughing out the crimson petals into a trashcan.  
They're mixed with more blood, now.  
The taste stays with him all day.

~

He looks it up after another day of suffering.  
Hanahaki Disease.  
Cases were being reported all over Shibuya and other cities across Japan, all the way to Tokyo and the districts of Hokkaido.  
His vision blurs as he realizes the tears welling up in his eyes as another bout of nausea and excrutiating pain grips his already thin form and makes him double over.  
The petals are buds of flowers, now.

~

For the first time since the week began, he doesn't just cough up the petals and buds.  
He's stuck choking and gagging as the first of many flowers falls from his bleeding lips.  
They're not roses, he numbly realizes, but hibiscus.  
He always liked hibiscus.

~

Two days later, he hasn't left his bed. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only comfort he can get at this point.  
The flowers keep falling out of his mouth. His lungs are burning.  
The rain batters the window as the grey clouds fill the sky once again.  
He doesn't notice.

~

The next day, he's downstairs to get a drink when he walks in.  
He's too weak to stand without support, so he's leaning on a counter, but this soon changes.  
No words are exchanged.  
He runs back upstairs as dark red spots dot his vision.

~  
  
He knows the feeling when he's about to spit up more of the red flowers, but it goes away almost too quickly.  
That is, before it hits him harder than before.  
Crimson falls from his lips as he pants from the overexertion. It's falling onto his legs.  
He's too numb to realize the sharp pain as he doubles over again, vomiting red flowers and blood.  
The crimson spots become black as they fill his vision.  
He can't breathe.  
He's hardly aware of the blood spilling from his mouth onto the wooden planks as he keels over, limp and lifeless.  
The other boy who walked in comes upstairs, only to find him on the floor.  
Akira Kurusu dies in the attic of Leblanc. Much too quickly for the young age of 17.  
Unrequited love truly is a killer.

The date is April 14th.


End file.
